


落难甜心(上)

by pulproof



Category: Marval
Genre: M/M, 双性, 恋乳, 非自愿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulproof/pseuds/pulproof





	落难甜心(上)

当洛基觉得身体和面颊不由自主的发热的时候，他考虑了一秒“这个星球的伏特加还真上头”，随即他反应过来头晕目眩的根源并不简单，因为宗师正用一种“正中下怀”那样子的典型表情看着他笑。  
“Oh fuck.“完了。这个烂计划，我的烂计划。洛基少有的咒骂着自己引以为豪的脑子，起因大概是他真的搞错了自己在宗师眼里的定位。  
朋友？手下？合作伙伴？暧昧对象？理想情人？  
不是，都不对。  
是玩具。  
不对。  
是他妈的工具。“工具。” 没错。洛基倒在地上的时候终于明白了这一点。他也明白了宗师之前的话，他早该明白。“在别的地方，我可能有成千上万岁了，但是在这儿.... ...”宗师永葆年轻，有他的独家秘诀。他沉溺于性爱，渴望年轻多汁的鲜美肉体。他需要洛基，就像他需要索尔和浩克，只是他们担任的角色不同。  
“哦，甜心。”宗师温柔的抚摸着他的脸，“你真的完全是我喜欢的那一型。”  
洛基想恶狠狠的骂出口，这个老流氓，但他说不上来话。他更想骂自己，一直以自己缜密心计为豪的洛基习惯于复盘全局，一般来说这用不了多少时间因为他极少失误，但这次他急切的回忆，是哪里出了问题。然后他竟全部都想起来，这个老家伙对他所做的。

第一次来到这个星球的时候，宗师注视着他，起先半个小时他热切的眼神就没离开过他，他的全部，脸，身体。还有细节。宗师把他带回他们住的地方，带他参观游览，带他去参加晚会。一次，宗师过来问他在聊什么，帮他倒酒。当着很多人的面，他把手放在洛基的胸部。然后居然毫不介意的用手去弄洛基的乳头。洛基仔细回忆当时是为什么他没有立刻走开。

见鬼，是酒。

是的，每次都是。一种绿色的，口感先青涩而后醇美的当地美酒。记得好几次宗师硬灌他喝，他为了不惹怒他便也不假思索向自己的口舌之欲屈服。这种酒让情意如烟，轻易的发生而又消散无踪，只有潜意识还留有刹那的欢愉温度。现在洛基却抓着了这份让他感到羞辱和自责万分的痕迹，他想起宗师在晚会人们狂欢的时候偷偷把意识不清醒的他拉到角落把衣服扒到胸口做的事情，他想到他揉捏他臀部时候的触感，他想到无数次公众场合上他搂住他的腰，把他当作什么。

但是他始终没有插入我，因为这个时刻是现在。

洛基反应过来的时候他已经一丝不挂。而宗师还穿着他那恶心的拖地长袍。他想说不要，想奋力踹宗师的下体，想怒吼咆哮，但是他不能，他动不了也说不出话，只能一点点的挣扎，而这样的动作只会让宗师眼中的他显得更加性感。宗师俯下身子，开始猥亵的抚摸着洛基，他触摸他的脸，忘情的开始吻他，他的颧骨和眼睫毛，洛基只是紧紧的闭着双眼咬牙切齿，他感觉就像一只巨大的章鱼在疯狂的吮吸他，要吞他入肚。宗师的呼吸急切而厚重，他深吻洛基的唇，当洛基闭着嘴他用力掐他乳头和大腿，直到他痛的张开嘴。哦天呐。他对我真是有巨大的情欲和占有欲。洛基心里竟然停顿着开始苦笑。他的整张脸已经湿漉漉的，嘴唇被吸到红艳，而宗师一边疯狂的亲他一边用手粗鲁的在他身上乱摸。他从他的锁骨向下，然后将脸依靠在他的胸前。真是变态啊，洛基在心里笑到，因为宗师显然流露出对他胸部无比的热爱和眷恋。“你真是个宝贝啊。”宗师迷恋般的用双手揉捏着洛基的胸部，笑着抬头看他。洛基知道他什么意思。“我见的多啦，但像你这样的还是头一个吧？我还以为我会讨厌。可爱的双性宝贝。A罩杯？有吗？好像没有，但玩起来真爽。”洛基听完这番话简直要呕出来。虽然有着双性的器官，胸部也会偶尔因为荷尔蒙的影响有一些隆起（很不巧它们精神抖擞的时候碰上了宗师），但影响微乎其微洛基也毫不在乎，以至于他经常都忘记。更没想过这玩意儿可以让男人勃起。但宗师不会管这些，他低头开始吃他的胸部，整个含进去又吐出来，像吃奶的孩子一样吮吸着他的乳头，又双手把胸部拢出一条细沟把脸埋进去，宛如一个饿了一百年的孩子遇上天下最美味的珍馐一样大快朵颐。洛基心中的羞愤已经是让他头脑空白。很不幸，他没有低估宗师变态般的恋乳程度，宗师放过他通红的胸部时已经是半个小时以后。而让洛基再次回到可怕的现实中的是宗师将手指插入了他的穴口。前面那个。天啊。不行。这不行。洛基开始奋力的调动所有力量调动自己的身体肌肉。他感到自己哭了，泪水不由自主的流下来。

甚至用后面那个都可以。那里不行。在宗师还在慢吞吞的玩着他，一边逗弄乳头一边摸他阴唇的时候洛基集中精神去使自己的身体机能恢复。那里绝对不能碰，那里没有被任何人碰过。绝不能被这个老流氓玷污。也得益于宗师对于前戏异于常人的热衷，洛基一边哭着一边叫了出来，还成功的踹了宗师一脚。“不！！！！”他大声喊着。  
宗师显然很惊讶，但他立刻按住了洛基的手脚，并趁着他身体没有完全恢复迅速将手指再次捅进了他的穴口。

天啊。我要被强奸了。我要被插入了。被捅的那一秒洛基意识到被强奸这件事远比他十分钟前想的要让人难受和糟糕，要痛苦的多。他再也不能安慰自己没什么，泪水流了一脸，宗师死死的压在他的身上并开始掏他的那东西。“我要进入了... ...”宗师喃喃自语，洛基可以感到他的龟头已经挨在了穴口，这一刻悔恨与绝望笼罩着他，他幼稚而不由自主的想到了弗丽嘉，还有索尔。

 

索尔，索尔，你在哪，你他妈的在哪。洛基在心里骂。

 

————— 弟弟，我来了。

仿佛一道惊雷劈在洛基的心口。我幻听了，洛基想，但是他清楚的感知到了索尔那笨拙而温暖的语气和熟悉的脸。他的手猛的又推了宗师一下，让他的身体远离了他一点。这个屋子让我麻痹而脆弱。我不会让你操我的，他抬起头死死的盯着宗师，而宗师再次钳制住他的双臂，去捅洛基的穴口。

 

 

—————弟弟，我来了！！！！

这次不是幻听。  
洛基转过头，一声巨响，门被打破了，一个他熟悉万分的大傻子，同时也是一个可以让这个世界和他的世界都天崩地裂的威武神祗，索尔，气喘吁吁而又富有侵略性的站在门口。

洛基看着他，又流泪了，早干嘛去了。


End file.
